


things you said after it was over

by teddylupln



Series: things you said prompts [5]
Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, RIP, uhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddylupln/pseuds/teddylupln
Summary: the finale to the trilogy of my angsty darling flower prompts lol





	things you said after it was over

**Author's Note:**

> this was kinda written haphazardly but hopefully it will suffice

They hadn’t necessarily wanted her here. Tiger Lily knew this, but she hadn’t cared. If they owed her anything, they owed her this. 

 

It wasn’t that they didn’t like her. Wendy had been sure that they’d always been kind to Tiger Lily. At their worst, they weren’t quite sure how to treat her, but at their best, they’d treated her like family. But that had been well within the walls of their own houses, of course. Though Michael and John weren’t their parents, they couldn’t help but grow into their ways, at least a little bit, at least when other people were concerned. Nothing was more important than perception. Reputation. Tiger Lily knew it wasn’t personal, the way they’d tried to convince her to stay home, to "take care of herself" instead, the way they’d tried to plan the funeral so far out of her way that they’d known how hard it would be for her to get there. But Tiger Lily was not one to give up easily. They knew this, she was sure. But she knew they’d had to try to keep her out of it. Even if they weren't completely aware they were doing so. Because how would it look otherwise? 

 

Regardless of everything, she had made it here. Of course, Wendy had wanted Tiger Lily to be the last to speak.

 

She heard none of their words as the speakers came and went. Michael, John, a few friends, some Tiger Lily knew well, some not as well, and then Tiger Lily.

 

She cleared her throat. The microphone shrieked in response. She had never been great at this. 

 

“Hello,” she said. “Some of you may not know me all that well, and I regret that... As did Wendy.” She paused. “I’m here today because, like the rest of you, I love Wendy Darling.”

 

Tiger Lily closed her eyes. “It won’t be too long now until I join her, and maybe a couple of you will even throw together a celebration of my own life."

 

_ When Tiger Lily met Wendy, they were girls of only just 16, though Tiger Lily had been alive for much longer. Wendy loved a boy who had shown her a new world; Tiger Lily hated the same boy who had taken the world from her family.  _

 

“When I met Wendy, she was so adamant about not growing up. She feared it, like I think many of us do as kids. And it definitely took some time, but when we had to, we grew up together, and made our lives into something that I don’t think either of us could have foreseen. Most of the best times of my life have been as an adult, and I think Wendy would agree that growing up wasn't the problem, it was the way we thought we would have to do it. We just had to figure out how to become grown-ups in the way that we wanted, doing the things that we wanted.”

 

_ When Wendy met Tiger Lily, she’d run from the boy she thought she could love. He’d shown her a side that she hadn’t wanted to see. Wendy had fallen down a hill, scraping her knees and hands and chin. And Tiger Lily had felt a bit sorry for this girl, who hadn’t known any better than to trust the boy. _

 

“That being said, Wendy never seemed to completely grow up. Even in her last… The last time I saw her, she never gave up on that childish love for the present.”

 

_ They’d met up as often as they could, slowly becoming friends, though they rarely talked. It was nice to have someone to watch the stars with. Someone they didn’t have to worry about pleasing. _

 

Tiger Lily clasped her hands together. “Of course, we all know about all the good she’s done. The orphanage, being the most notable. But I do want to state, for the record, that she’s never been a saint. We were quite the troublemakers once upon a time.” She smiled to herself. "I remember we would always get away with it, because no one ever suspected the girls."

 

_ They took to pulling practical jokes on the boys. Nothing too big, nothing to draw attention. Just enough to give them something to do. _

 

"I have never loved anyone more.”

 

_ One evening, under the stars, they’d kissed. They’d been terrified. _

 

“Wendy requested that I tell you all to not shed too many tears. She wishes you all the best. And she wanted me to tell you all tha t a future is not set in stone.”

 

_ When Wendy had met Tiger Lily, she’d hated the idea of growing up. She’d expected to get married and spend the rest of her days tending a house, learning nothing new with each day and knowing nothing outside of her little bubble of a life. _

 

_ When Tiger Lily had met Wendy, she’d thought she would never grow old. She’d expected to stay on the island forever. _

 

“Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks 4 reading pls leave a comment if u want


End file.
